


B is for Break Room

by thisismylovelyalias



Series: Consultant Connor [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Friendships, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed Swears, Gavin Reed not being allowed the chance for assholery, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, this was brought to you by the dbh new era discord-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylovelyalias/pseuds/thisismylovelyalias
Summary: Tina had heard all about Connor's deviancy from the news, Wilson, and Hank, but she hadn't yet seen it for herself. Sue her for being curious.





	B is for Break Room

Detroit City Police Department | December 6, 2038 | 7:10 AM

Tina despised twelve-hour shifts with a burning passion, no matter how many times she’d had to pull them. Logically, she knew that the department needed everyone to pull their weight thanks to the under-staffing caused by the loss of the precinct androids and the transfers of a handful of uniformed officers to different precincts. Emotionally, well, half-day shifts could go take a swan dive off of the abandoned CyberLife Tower.

After all, a little more than an hour in and she already had a raging headache that came and went.

“Tina, can you believe this?”

...And there it was again.

Gavin strode into the break room, face flushed, eyes ablaze, and hands held high, gesticulating at random as the pages in his files shifted with each movement. She already knew what he was about to say, having been subject to the same conversation in different words for the past three days.

“Our one and only plastic detective is back here,  _ working _ here, when it’s one of the reasons we’re in this whole overworked mess!” He snarled, making himself his second cup of coffee for the morning. “Androids can’t even get jobs yet, so how— why is it even here? We don’t need that prick! I thought Anderson hated it, so why? Why in the world was he out there last week vouching for it? This is just”—he threw down his case file—“just great.”

So maybe she had found it funny when the precinct reviewed the footage of Gavin getting his ass handed to him by Connor, and maybe she made fun of him by mimicking fixing an imaginary tie everytime she won an argument against him since that day, but dear lord, if he didn’t stop harping about Connor and his new “consultant” position, using the term very,  _ very _ loosely because really they’re using him as a full-fledged detective for the department in the most legal way they could find.

“Dude has literally been here for only an hour, stop whining.” She said, for no apparent reason seeing as how Gavin didn’t seem to hear her and just continued to rant.

Speaking of Connor, Tina looked over to the android in question, currently sitting in the chair opposite Hank’s. He didn’t look that different than he did that first day he walked into the precinct, still decked in that semi-formal CyberLife uniform, which really didn’t make sense since he had supposedly deviated, but who was she to question it when she still tolerated Gavin’s wardrobe choices.

Now that she thought of it, other than the footage of Connor at Hart Plaza, she hadn’t seen any evidence pointing to his deviancy. Yeah, she heard Hank, Wilson, and even whispers from that SWAT Captain Allen’s accounts of how Connor had defied his programming and had too achieved sentience. But, did it really count unless she saw it with her own eyes?

The answer, of course, was no.

Just great, now she was curious.

Plus, she’d never actually spoken to him before, so this would be a whole new kind of experience.

“CONNOR!” Tina yelled over Gavin’s cacophony of word vomit and subsequent shouts.

The android immediately looked up, not at her, but at Hank, who simply shrugged and gestured towards the break room.

“Tina, what the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” Gavin asked, switching between glaring at her and Connor as he was cautiously making his way towards them. “Tina?”

Ignoring him, Tina waved Connor towards them, Gavin spluttering next to her.

As soon as he entered the room, he came to a stop, hands clasped in front of him as he looked at the two of them, nodding respectfully. “Officer Chen, Detective Reed.”. Now, she might have just imagined it, but was that the smallest hint of self-consciousness and passive-aggressiveness in his tone? If it was, well, that only finalized the idea she had thought up.

“Hey, so, Connor, Lewis had to take today off ‘cause he’s ‘sick’”—she threw up exaggerated air-quotes, even though she knew he really was ill—“and I need a partner for patrol today.” She then gestured towards Gavin, who was pointedly looking anywhere but Connor’s person in an effort to rein in the rage she  _ knew _ was bubbling inside him. “Everyone else is already out patrolling,  _ and _ they’re stretched thin, so I was planning on taking Gavin, but, let’s be honest here, handling him is a two-person job.”

“ _ Wha _ -” Gavin whispered, but was cut off as Tina dug her elbow into his side.

“Besides, if anything happens and we need that lovely portable forensics lab that your mouth is, then bAM, you’re already on your way. Two birds,” She continued, raising her right, then left, hands with her palms up, “Meet one stone.”

Connor mulled it over, LED circulating yellow twice as he probably looked up the idiom, and then nodded his approval. “I will accompany you on your patrol if you are certain that my aid will be necessary to you.”

“Great! Meet us out front by, uh, the vehicle registered to my patrol unit, number 975, please and thank you.”

As he walked out, Gavin whirled around, looking down at Tina, face flushed and fingers twitching. 

“Tina, I’m not sure if I want to strangle you right now and watch the life leave your eyes, or cause you to crash later when we’re all in the car, so none of us have to live through this.”

“You wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that promotion you want, so I’m not worried.” Tina said, patting his elbow with a smile. “It’ll probably be fine. We’re going to have to get used to him eventually, so the sooner the better, right?”

“I’d rather get hit in the face.  _ Again _ .” He grumbled as he picked up his case file.

“Harsh.”

The two got up and began the trek out the precinct as Gavin sighed. “I call shotgun.”

The Streets of Detroit | December 6, 2038 | 7:55 AM

After half an hour of driving, Tina thought that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t one of her better ideas.

“Idiot.” Gavin muttered for what might’ve been the tenth, twentieth,  _ thirtieth _ time. She couldn’t be sure, seeing as how she lost count after five.

The entire drive thus far was just an endless cycle of Gavin glaring at Connor, who kept staring out the window, through the rear-view mirror, either hoping or dreading making eye-contact so he could go off on the android, while Tina kept attempting on starting up some semblance of a conversation that would die within the same minute.

“Shut up, will you?” She whispered, taking her hand off the wheel to smack him on the back of his head.

“Don’t hit me!” Gavin whispered back, punching her arm in retaliation.

Without looking away, Connor piped up. “Officer Chen, please keep your hands on the wheel. Unsafe driving is not becoming of a member of the police department.”

“Sorry!”

“Don’t speak, tin can.” Gavin sneered, this time actually turning around to glare at him, but Connor still didn’t move, not even to dignify him with a response. Fortunately, before Gavin could attempt to antagonize him any further, the vehicle’s communication device erupted with static until it cleared into the voice of one Officer Person.

“This is unit 573 requesting additional units. We are currently engaged in a car chase with possible suspect driving a red SWISH vehicle, partial plate BYB, on Tuscany and… Semrau. Suspect is armed and dangerous, as well as under the influence of Red Ice.”

“Shit.” Tina said as she took a sharp right, nearly hitting the curb. “How far are we from Semrau?” She began picking up speed, and, in turn, making the closest turns one could possibly make.

“Uh, crap, like 3 minutes?” Gavin responded. He immediately began to look outside, bobbing his head left and right for a glimpse of the suspect’s autonomous vehicle.

“Which way do I go?”

“Take a right!” He screamed.

Tina steered into the proper lane, turning on the emergency vehicle lights and siren, only for Gavin to suddenly yell, “Wait, no- a left, we had to take a LEFT!”

She screeched, making a U-turn over the solid white line. “Connor, directions please!”

His LED swirled yellow once before the android spoke up. “Next two lefts and then a right on the second signal.” He related, joining Gavin in his visual sweeping of the roads.

As Tina followed the directions to a T, they had seen three other police units roaming around, though none were even close to reaching Tina’s speed.

“Wait, back up!” Gavin said, pointing to the single road stretching between two run-down buildings where their target had parked. Idiot probably assumed no one would check for someone that seemingly  _ wasn’t _ on the run.

Driving into the area, her bumper mere centimeters away from the suspect’s, Tina spoke their location into the radio, while the other two immediately flung their doors open, Gavin’s gun pointed at the driver’s seat as they crept forwards.

“Come out with your hands up.” She heard Connor order, hands positioned in front of him to dissuade the individual from making any rash decisions. He then made his way to the passenger seat, while Gavin finally stepped up to the driver’s seat.

“Get out.” Gavin growled out a second later, gun and sight fixed on the suspect. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Of course, they didn’t listen, as most Red Ice addicts tend to do. Instead, they pushed their right door open, getting out in order to presumably tackle Connor, and, while they may have been quick, Gavin was quicker. He pressed down on the trigger and a bullet dug in, and then out, of his target’s bicep.

“Tina, call for medical!” He yelled as the individual went down, groaning. She complied and then jumped out of her car.

“Who even is that? Three guesses, let’s go.” She said with a smile. She gave them a once-over, noting the dirtied, gelled hair and what might have been nice clothes were they not covered in grime. “Looks like a… Rosario?”

Gavin shrugged, cuffing them. “Seems like an asshole, so I’m going to go with Perkins.” He replied before breaking into a recitation of the Miranda Rights.

“Connor?” She prompted, gauging his reaction of the occurrence.

“He is Jasper Douglas, born February 17, 1987, currently a suspect in a minor drug-dealing ring.” Connor explained, staring ahead as the sounds of other police units encroached their surroundings. He then looked back, and, seeing the disappointment on Tina’s face—and the irritation on Gavin’s—he spoke up once more. “But, I— I believe it would be more accurate to say he is a, I’m not quite sure, an Andrew?”.

While she wasn’t sure what the limitations of machinery were and where the deviancy began, Tina burst out with laughter, pleased with herself for eliciting such a response, albeit small. While Gavin still looked angry, she could  _ detect _ with her majestic “I’ve-known-you-since-forever-and-I-know-you” powers that there was some small amount of underlying amusement beneath all that fury.

Maybe having an android around wouldn’t be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us in the Detroit: New ERA discord at: https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm   
again, thanks for reading, hope at least one of you liked it-


End file.
